Hinamatsuri Festival's Secret Scene
by julioanima
Summary: During Hakuou Academy's Hinamatsuri Festival, Wataru took Sakuya around for a tour. What happened to them during the course of the festival? Behind the veil of night, the secret scene took place.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Hayate the Combat Butler and any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>It was the 3rd day of the 3rd month. The usually dark and empty yard of Hakuou Academy is brimming with light and laughter that night. Yes, March 3rd is when one of Hakuou's Five traditional Events is being held, namely The Hinamatsuri Festival. Among all five events, this one is the only one that's not dangerous and competitive-themed. It explains the cheerfulness and joyfulness of the attendees that night. <em>

_Well, almost everyone. A certain butler with such enormous bad luck was frustatedly trying to dispel a curse who threatened to scar him for life._

_But this story wouldn't explain his journey that night. You can read Hayate No Gotoku Manga Chapter 92-95, or simply watch Hayate No Gotoku Anime Season 2 Episode 11-12 if you want to know about his adventure to dispel the curse._

_Instead, this story would reveal about a certain scene happening between an unlikely couple that night. A scene, hidden behind the veil of night, but remain a memory inside their mind._

* * *

><p>Splash! That was the sound of a net, hitting the surface of water.<p>

"Aw, darn. I missed it by a milimeter!" Sighed the silver-haired girl.

"Too bad, miss. Care to give it another try?" The stand owner persuaded the girl to try catching the goldfish once more.

"You bet I am, pops!" The girl replied energetically, her long sleeve is already folded into ¾ long.

"Come on, Sakuya. You might be a sniper girl in the shooting stand, but you're sure no fisher girl here. It's already your 4th try. I'm afraid the festival would end sooner than you catch one,"

"No way, mister! Sakuya Aizawa doesn't give up. Especially when she's so close to scooping the grand prize!" The girl, Sakuya, swung her arm and pointed her net to the boy, splashing some water left on the net to his face.

"*sigh* And my wallet's so close to voidness. What's the matter with that goldfish, anyway? I'm sure you'd have better luck in other stands," He replied to her while wiping the droplets of water from his face.

"I said no, Wataru! I want the goldfish, and I will have it, with or without your approval!"

'She's as stubborn as ever. Guess I have no choice,'

"Here, let me give it a try,"

Wataru lightly tapped her shoulders and told her to move aside a little. He took the net from Sakuya's hand, and then he closed his eyes, concentrating. He waited, waited, and waited. After a few seconds of silence, a sound of rippling water entered his ears. With amazing reaction, he swung his net quickly to the water.

*swish*

And…the fish was caught!

"Yay! You got it, Wataru!" She jumped gleefully behind him, her face looked so happy.

"Congratulations, boy! As a gift for you and this young lady's effort, I'll give you another fish! So it's one for each of you!"

The old man handed her a small plastic aquarium with two goldfishes inside, swimming around playfully.

"Thank you, pops!"

"Thank you, sir,"

And finally, Sakuya was willing to be taken off the stand.

* * *

><p>Wataru continued his Hinamatsuri Festival tour with Sakuya. Just a reminder, he offered to guide her because she didn't knew Hakuou's school grounds very well, and she didn't have anyone else to accompany her. She did bring a few people, but they were all busy. Isumi was doing what she does best (being lost, as usual), and Makita and Kunieda, her personal butlers, were ordered to find out Hayate's whereabouts and assist him in his quest.<p>

"What did I told you, Wataru? Never give up, 'cause 5th time's a charm! Am I right or what?" Her smile from winning the fishes was still there, as she engaged the boy walking beside her into a conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. For your information, I caught them, not you,"

"True! You were really good at that game! How come?"

"Well, my mother took me to a festival about three years ago. I managed to pick a few tricks from her there. Since then, whenever I take Saki to a festival, I'd practice that skill every once in a while," He unconsciously let out a small grin while reminiscing his past memories.

"Hee, no wonder you're good. You must teach me those tricks later, promise!" She suddenly jumped in front of him, her glimmering eyes stared into his eyes.

"Eeh! How troublesome, I don't want to!" He went to halt, a disapproving expression latched on his face.

"You must! Promise me!" She kept staring at his eyes, though. Her face drew closer to his.

"N-No way!" He tried to step back a little, but found it useless, as she approached him even closer, her eyes brimming with plead.

"Pro-mise-me!"

'Oh, man,' Was his only thought.

" Okay, okay I promise," Eventually, he gave up to her request.

"Yaay! All right! Don't forget your promise, okay?" She jumped back happily at his response.

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're really excited, aren't you? What's up with you and fishing and festivals, anyway?"

"…" She didn't gave any reply, instead, she turned her back to him, looking at the road they walked, the stands they passed, and the people that joyfully crowded the school's road.

"Oi, Sakuya?"

"Actually, this goldfishes aren't for me. I want to give them to Hinata and Asato, my little brother and sister," She started talking, her eyes still watching the festival's view.

"They never went to a festival before, and so I promised to bring them souvenirs, to cheer them up, y' know?"

Wataru stayed silent. He listened carefully to Sakuya's words.

"Heh, come to think of it, this is actually the first time I went to a School's Hinamatsuri Festival. I usually spend the Festival at home with my family, so this one's a new experience for me. Perhaps that's why I'm more excited than usual," She scratched the back of her head shyly.

"Gee, I'm such a weirdo, ain't I?" She turned her head to Wataru, to see what his reaction is to her little speech. He didn't say anything. Instead, he turned his back and kept on walking.

"Wataru? Heey, Wataru? Where are you going?" She followed his footsteps.

"Look around. The stands are closing. It means the festival's ending. I'm going to the School's gate, we're going home"

Indeed, the stands are starting to close as she looked around. The swarm of humans are decreasing. It seemed like the festival were ending, just like he said.

'Aww, I guess the fun's over. Just as I thought, it was a bad idea to bring up that little speech. Now it's all awkward, and I bet he wants to get away as quickly as he can from me,' She thought to herself with regret, while following Wataru right behind him.

But as they kept on walking, she realized they were not heading to the school's gate. The lights went brighter ahead, and noises and voice of chatters went louder as Wataru led the way.

"Hey, Wataru. You sure this is the right way?" She inquired him, but he still didn't answer.

A few metres later, they arrived at a big field. There were a big bonfire in the middle of the field. Around it, gathers a lot of students. Each of them were paired (boy and girl, obviously). They were dancing to the flow of the music currently playing, a waltz music, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Eh? The festival was closing, wasn't it?" She exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the event.

"This is the main event of the festival," Wataru finally answered. He dragged her to the direction of the bonfire while she was still surprised.

She recalled what Wataru explained to her and Hayate earlier about the Festival. In Hakuou, this festival's supposed to be the reverse of valentine's day. On this last event of the school year, the boys would ask the girls out to dance and make fun memo-

Her train of thoughts stopped by a hand, sticked out to her. She realized they were currently standing not too far from the bonfire. Wataru was asking her to take his hand and dance with him. Sakuya blinked, unbelieving to Wataru's action.

"It's your first time here, right?"

She nodded at his question.

"Well, you should experience it until the very end, then. So, you're coming or not?"

She remained silent for a while, before changing her confused expression into a smile, and took Wataru's inviting hand.

After taking their breath and steadying their stances, they danced into the music. Another surprising revelation to Sakuya, Wataru was doing the dance quite nicely. She knew how to dance because it was a must known subject to every single personnel of the Aizawa Household. She was taught to dance since she was 7. But Wataru didn't strike her as someone who would take classes on dancing. He barely have enough funds to support his store, he would never bother taking a dance class.

"Wow, you sure surprise me a lot today. Where did you learn dancing? Another trick you picked from your mother?"

"Nah, I learned it myself. My store had a lot of tutorial videos, one of them was dancing. When I'm bored, I usually watch and practice one of them. Thought it would come in handy,"

And indeed it did.

After a while, for reasons she didn't know, she felt her cheeks heating up. Perhaps it was the bonfire. Or perhaps it was…No way, it can't be that. She couldn't be falling for him…could she? No, no, no, no way.

But as the heat stayed, she began to consider the possibility. Perhaps it was his special skills that amazed her? Perhaps it was his thoughtfulness of her?

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'Let's say I am falling for Wataru. Even if I am, there's zero chance Wataru would feel the same. He loves Isumi, and Isumi only. Now I need to find an excuse to stop and leave before this goes even more uncontrollabe,'

And the opportunity presented itself. Isumi appeared into her line of sight. She was standing on the sidelines of the field. It seems she had lost her way to the field.

'Perfect!' She thought. 'If I tell Wataru that Isumi's here, He'd ask her to dance instead, and I can leave this awkward situation!'

"H-hey, Wataru! I think I saw Isumi on the sidelines! I'll call her and tell her to dance with you, okay?" She released herself from Wataru's hand, and stepped away from him to call Isumi.

But what happened surprised her again.

Wataru grabbed her hand. Firmly.

"W-wait a sec, Sakuya," Came his words.

"E-eh? What is it, Wataru?" She turned her sight to him, her blush was hardly controlled.

"Is dancing with me that horrible?"

"Eh? N-no! Not at all!"

"Then why are you so eager to leave?"

"I was going to call Isumi, you dumb! This would be good chance to make her fall for you, don't you think?"

Indeed, it was. Even Wataru thought so. But something in his small heart told otherwise. Perhaps he was concerned that Sakuya would get lost if she was left alone? Perhaps he felt pity about her never dancing in a school festival? Whatever it was, it led him to an unlikely decision.

After a few moments of intentional silence, he let go of her hands. Right before she continued her step, he asked her a question.

"…So, where is she now?"

"She was right over the-" She stopped when she saw Isumi had gone from the sideline. The girl is amazing in getting lost, even a few second of distraction is enough to make her disappear from your sight.

"She's gone," She looked back to Wataru, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Aah, dang it. I guess tonight's just not my lucky night," His complaint was a fake, but a good one.

After saying that, he drifted his sight to the side while re-offering his hand to Sakuya.

"Guess I'm stuck with you for the dance, then,"

She tried really hard to suppress the red color threatening to flush her cheeks.

"Well excuse me for not being Isumi!" She retorted with her tongue sticking out.

But she took his hand again, anyway.

_Later on their way home, Makita and Kunieda was confused to see their lady blushing madly, every step of hers tinted with joy. Likewise, Saki was confused to see his young master smiling continuously in his sleeping form._

* * *

><p><span>Back at Aizawa's Residence<span>

"Sakuya-onee-chan! Did you brought us any souvenir?" Hinata latched on her left arm.

"You promised, right, Sakuya-onee-chan?" Asato was latching on her right arm. Both their eyes was filled with excitement, imagining over what their sister brought them.

"Are those our souvenirs? Those goldfishes in the small aquarium?" Hinata aksed her again, which quickly followed by Asato's.

"Yeah, onee-chan! Is it? Is it?"

She took a glance to the goldfishes, and then she closed her eyes. After a moment of thinking, she bent over to her younger siblings' height.

"Nope, guys. This is your souvenirs,"

Sakuya took out two dolls from a plastic bag. She gave a dinosaur doll to Asato, while the other one, the Bear doll went to Hinata's hand.

"Wah! Thank you very much, onee-chan!"

"Seriously! You're the best!"

And with that, both of them stormed off to play with their new toys. At that moment, Makita and Kunieda offered to take the goldfishes and put them in the family's pond.

"No," She told her butlers. "I want you to bring an aquarium and put it in my room, instead. Along with fish food, got it?"

She took a glance to the plastic aquarium and the fishes Wataru won for her.

"I think I'll take care of them by myself,"

Her lips curled into another smile.

"They're…precious like that,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : Finally, a Hayate No Gotoku fanfic. I'm saddened to see the amount of support for WataruxSakuya ship. So, I decided to make one fanfic, just to show this ship has a support. Oh, and I apologize if there's OOC-ness moments or wrong interpretation of hinamatsuri events. I just imagined the events as it would happen in the MangaAnime. For any mistake you find disturbing, I truly apologize. Hope you enjoy this! :)**


End file.
